


Practice Makes Perfect

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #13: first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

Sebastian looked up as Blaine walked into their shared dorm room, his cheeks pink from the November chill he’d just come in from - or maybe from the date with some sophomore on the debate team that he’d been on that evening.

 

Not that Sebastian cared either way, obviously.

 

*

 

Blaine offered up a small smile as he moved around the room, shedding his layers in response to the enveloping warmth that was starting to sink into his bones. It hadn’t exactly been what Blaine would have pictured when he’d envisioned his first date. 

 

The movie had been dull; and Tyler, the cute sophomore who had approached him earlier in the week with a grin and a wink in his direction that had made his stomach do a somersault, even more so. 

 

They’d both lost interest in the movie pretty early on, and Tyler had busied himself with tiptoeing his hand up over Blaine’s thigh - presumably in the hopes that he’d reciprocate. 

 

And then there had been the  _kissing._  Blaine had never done the..kissing thing before; and call him a romantic, but he’d always thought his first would be a memorable moment. Maybe not because of the location, but at least memorable in the sense that it would make him feel something.

 

But he hadn’t felt anything - and Blaine couldn’t help but wonder as Tyler walked him back up to the freshmen dorms what the whole fuss was about kissing anyway.

 

“I can’t decide whether to take your silence as a good thing or a bad thing,” Sebastian said finally, setting aside his math books with a disinterested grunt in their direction, before turning back to his roommate. “Either, it was so good that now you’re reliving every detail in your mind as material for getting off in the shower later. Or, it was so bad that you’ve been scarred for life and will never speak again.”

 

Blaine huffed, rolling his eyes as he tugged off his sweater and folded it neatly away into the top shelf of their shared closet. “Why do the options always have to be so dramatic?” He moved to sit down on the edge of his bed, facing Sebastian, resting his elbows on his knees and propping his head up in his hands. “It wasn’t great,” he admitted finally.

 

Sebastian let out a sympathetic murmur, twisting his body around to Blaine in case he chose to elaborate any further.  
“He kissed me,” Blaine added, the tips of his cheekbones tinging red again.   
The corner of Sebastian’s mouth turned down for half a second before his face returned to a more passive expression. “How was it?”

 

Blaine considered this for a moment before giggling. “Really pretty bad,” he mumbled, shaking his head a little. “It was okay at first, I guess. His lips were quite soft, anyway. But then he put his tongue in my mouth and it was just..” Blaine trailed off, making a noise of disgust.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you’re supposed to do, you know.”  
“No, I know that!” Blaine protested. “But it just wasn’t pleasant, at all. He just kind of shoved it in and wiggled it around a lot. It sort of felt like he was performing a dentistry examination but with his tongue. Is it supposed to feel like  _that?”_

 

The taller boy shrugged, toying with a loose thread on the edge of his pillowcase. “He was probably just bad at it.”  
Blaine nodded slowly, before frowning, his eyebrows crinkling together. “What if it was me? What if I’m bad at it?”

 

Sebastian didn’t reply, a poignant silence falling between them for a moment before Blaine spoke up again.  
“Do you think maybe we could.. Practice? So we know what we’re doing when we go out on dates and stuff?”  
Sebastian’s head snapped up at that, his throat bobbing as he swallowed roughly. “Like..now?”

 

Blaine stammered, his heart rate picking up a little. “I mean, only if you wanted to.”  
“I want to,” Sebastian blurted out, his gaze zeroing in on where Blaine was nibbling at his lower lip hesitantly. “Come here,” he whispered.

The other boy slipped off the edge of his bed, moving to kneel on Sebastian’s instead, hovering over him uncertainly. He leaned down of his own accord, though, brushing his lips over Sebastian’s dryly before pressing down more firmly. 

 

Sebastian let out a soft noise against his lips, his arms wrapping around Blaine’s body and tugging him down against his own. The action caused Blaine to draw his mouth away, much to Sebastian’s disappointment.

 

“What? Was it bad?”  
Sebastian shook his head furiously, before a flush starting working it’s way up his neck. “I think it was good. But.. I wouldn’t actually, uh, know. That was my first kiss.”

 

Blaine started, looking down at him in confusion. “But you’re always talking about all the boys back in Paris?”  
“I lied,” Sebastian mumbled, dropping his gaze. “I wanted people here to think I was experienced and mature and stuff, so they’d like me. Especially you.”

 

“Especially me?” Blaine echoed, already leaning back down, his hands holding onto Sebastian’s shoulders tightly.  
Sebastian nodded, his lips ready when Blaine met them, less tentatively than before. 

 

And then things got a little messy. Blaine pressed his tongue forward how Tyler had done to him earlier, feeling Sebastian’s lips part for him slowly. Their tongues fumbled clumsily, their teeth clacked together, their noses bumping frustratingly.

 

But when Blaine tried to pull back, Sebastian wouldn’t let him, keeping a firm hold on his body. As they let themselves relax into it, the mess of tongues and teeth became a more rhythmic give and take.

 

As he sucked Sebastian’s tongue into his mouth almost desperately, Blaine finally understood what the point of kissing was. Because that felt good, the heat and beat of Sebastian’s body next to his felt  _good._

 

So good, in fact, that he could feel the blood starting to rush south, his jeans becoming a little tighter. Blaine pulled back sharply, scrambling backwards until he ended up sprawled in a heap on the bed, a little way back from Sebastian.

 

“That was good,” he mumbled, surreptitiously trying to fold his hands in front of his lap.  
Sebastian nodded, clearing his throat. “Yeah. That was good.” He tugged at the front of his own pants, shifting around on the bed.

 

“We should watch a movie or something,” he suggested, his voice just a notch louder than usual, as if to clear the moment that had just happened between them.  
“Yes!” Blaine squeaked, stumbling up from the bed. “A movie. Great idea.”

 

And if Blaine ended up curling up into Sebastian’s side as they watched, with their socked feet tangled together, and their hearts still beating a little out of time? Well, it was just practice, after all. 


End file.
